Gem veins capture the flag
by Bubbubboo
Summary: Honoria's story of the 4th quarter quell "In order that the districts remember that even their most valuable possessions are second to their loyalty to the Capitol, the 100th Annual Hunger Games will require tributes to protect a token of their choosing. If this token is lost, destroyed, stolen or otherwise misplaced, and is not recovered by nightfall, they will perish by morning."
1. Chapter 1: The Blood

**To be clear this is part of a three-part POV. I.e. there are two other authors who are writing the same story along with me but with a different district and a different POV. 'Amethystwren' is writing a district 8 POV (go check her out!) and 'Englishgleek' is writing a district 7 POV. If you have the time, or the patience, or both :) go check them out. I guess it would be awesome to read the same story but different points of views :)**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own hunger games. I appreciate how awesome it is and admire Suzanne's work. I write for pleasure.**_

My mum pinches at my dress. Cass groans in disgust and slumps further into her chair. My mum whips around.

"Cassia!" She starts "I wish you'd stop doing that! You'll crease your dress!"

"What does it matter? I won't get reaped." She mutters.

"Jealous much?" I ask. She throws my an evil sneering glance then picks at her dress. It looked as though she was ready to rip it into confetti. Mum finishes pinching at my dress then moves to my hair. This causes Cass to groan louder.

"What now?" Asks mum. Though she hardly seems interested in the answer.

"Can you stop groping and drooling over her. It's pathetic." Cass slouches further into her chair. I thought it was impossible to do it but she managed.

"Look, Cassia," My mum seemed like she had no more patience "You were given the chance to go to the training school but you blew it off. If it wasn't for you skipping classes so you could see that Mango character"

"-Magnus." Cassia corrected

"Oh. My apologies. I didn't realise you still had feelings about for a low life." My mum answers sweetly. I bite my lip to stop me from giggling. Cassia becomes unusually silent which makes me bite my lip harder.

"I don't." Cassia finally replies

"Oh no need for excuses," mum whispers, she spins me around to face her and gasps in delight "Oh Honoria, you look stunning."

"I know." Is my reply. I give no second thought to it. She clicks her fingers at Cass who gives another groan then picks up the mirror off the wall. Cass walks and brings the mirror up to my mum who takes it from her and proposes it in front of me. My hand hovers over the newly tightened bun then along my eye-brushing fringe then down along the dress until I reach my hem. I cock my head at my mirrored image then smile pleasantly.

"I love it. And you." I announce. My mum peeks out from behind the mirror and smiles. I brace myself. Her fingers loosen their grip on the mirror. It crashes to the ground. I bend down to pick up a smashed fragment. It feels weird to hold. Without hesitating, I plunge it into my other, now opened, palm. It stings. Every bit of me aches for me to stop. I look up at my mum who wears are solemn expression then nods. I pull the blade out with a gasp and throw it across the floor.

"Drink." My mum whispers. I pull the palm up to my mouth and suck. It pours down my throat. I hold out my spare hand for the bandage and it's given to me. I wrap it around the wound.

"Blood is strength," My mum says "Don't you forget it."

I shake my head. I don't even think it's possible to. I've been waiting for this so long. I will never forget it.

"I won't."

"Good girl," she grins "Now lets go get you into the games."

I bring myself up. I look at Cassia. She looks at me as to ask why I ever put myself in this position. I flick a smile across my lips. Turning, I follow my mum to the door and I couldn't help but think about what the games will have this year. _This is my life. My pride. My destiny. I will welcome it. This is my training. My career. My blood. I will never forget it._

* * *

**_So that was the first chapter :) hoped you liked it :). Could you please review me or something if you have a spare few minutes because I need to improve. I am mildly open for ideas if you want me to put stuff in. It needs to be run past the others and so it might not necessarily get put in :\. Anyway (asking a bit, I know) you could check the others out. They are doing really good and we are fighting over who is going to win :D . Go click on the 'Next' for the next chapter :) -_**


	2. Chapter 2: Reaped

I take position in the crowd. People can tell I'm here to volunteer. I love the fact that no one is closer than a metre to me. They wouldn't be able to tell that inside, my guts feel as though they will make an appearance any moment now. Despite this I put on the appeal of a brave career. I roll my head to spot my mum and sister at the back of the crowd. The escort stumbles onto the stage. I find it remarkable for anyone to walk in heels that size. She stalks up to the microphone and starts her speech.

"Welcome! Tributes, victors, victors in the making..." Her speech sends an uproar of approval from the crowd. "Who will be our next proud tribute? Who here will take part in the 100th annual hunger games!"

Another roar. She struts over to the first ball and plunges her hand into it without hesitation. I shudder. She plucks a rolled piece of paper from the ball and holds it in the air. Another roar flies through the crowd. I smile. Once the calm has come over the crowd she is at the other ball. She pulls a roll of paper from that ball in the same fashion. Her blue dress trailed behind her on the stage. At the microphone once more, the roar hushes down.

"Representing the girls from district 2 is..." She unravels the paper then exclaims the results "Ariana Hyland!"

The crowd ahead parts. A small little girl, about twelve, with waist length hair doesn't seem surprised or startled. It takes until the peacekeepers have got her on the stage for me to finally remember what I was here for.

"I volunteer as tribute." The words slip from my mouth. The surrounding people look at me.

"Who said that?" Asked the escort.

"Me." I reply. I walk myself out onto the path then make my way onto the stage. The escort gestures for the little girl to be put back then she looks at me eyebrows raised.

"My name is Honoria Blake and I'm 18." I inform her.

"Very well," is her answer "And now representing the boys...Tecil Pork-"

"-I volunteer as tribute." Someone cuts. A stern face pushes out the crowd and into the path. His figure is the first thing that strikes me. It's built up after years of training. A worthy opponent. Or ally. Peacekeepers escort him down the path then onto the stage. He crosses his arms.

"I'm Atticus Titan."

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls may I present to you the tributes from district 2 for the the 4th quarter quell Honoria Blake and Atticus Titan."

The crowd roar once more. We are lead away from the stage behind in through a large set of doors. Once they close behind us the roaring becomes a distant but noticeable sound. I stare up into the ceiling. I've made it into the games. I'm a tribute. A victor?


	3. Chapter 3: Goodbye for the future

I know what comes next, of course I do, how can anyone not? The visit, the car, the train and then the Capitol. The realisation hits me. I'm finally going to the Capitol: where I belong. I roll my head to one side and begin to massage a knot in my neck with my hand. I search the room. In the centre of the room lies a rich wood table. A selection of drinks and glasses oscillate in height on the table. I get up and walk towards them. One jug sparkles in the sunlight. It holds with in it lemon and lime slices, ice and a clear colourless liquid that bubbles. I pick the jug out the selection and pour some of the drink into a glass. As I'm pouring, I remember the echoed voice of the president: "In order that the districts remember that even their most valuable possessions are second to their loyalty to the Capitol, the 100th Annual Hunger Games will require tributes to protect a token of their choosing. If this token is lost, destroyed, stolen or otherwise misplaced, and is not recovered by nightfall, they will perish by morning.". I ponder on what my mum values as the token. When I asked her what I should take she told me that it was a surprise. She said that it shall remain a mystery but I will value it. I can hardly imagine it not to do with blood though. The door opens out of the corner of my eye. I turn to the door whilst picking up my glass in one hand. My mum rushes out from behind the door and my sister reluctantly follows behind. Mother's hand trembles as she places them onto the tops of my arms.

"Honoria! Oh you look magnificent." She whispers

"She looks the same as earlier mum." Cass mummers, just loud enough to be heard. I sip from my glass. I'm hit by a sharp, acidic taste which reflexes me to suck through my teeth.

"Atticus." I state. My mum bites her lip.

"He's tough. No denying that," she pauses to sigh. "You are stronger than him though. You understand the importance of blood. You...can...befriend him. It would make for a good alliance."

"No." I shake my head

"Yes. Honoria this is your life. You can't deny this."

"I'm not befriending him. He's a jerk and a pain in my head."

"No," she starts. "He just another career. You can use his help."

I push myself out her grasp. Shaking my head I sip at my drink. It's like acid.

"No. No."

"Mum," Cass speaks up. "It's her choice. If she's going to win this game then she's going to do it how she wants to do it."

"It's not a game. It's a competition." I can barely stress it enough.

"Oh please. The way the Capitol play you? It's a game in their eyes."

"It's...a competition. There is one victor."

"And it shall be you," Mum interjects. "But only if you're smart. This is your blood and your life. You must not peruse **any** lust unless it ensures your victory. Ok?"

"Ok." I repeat. The door opens. My mum slips her hands down my arms to meet my hands. She picks them up in her own. Two peacekeeper then walk my sister and mum out the door. They don't resist. It almost hurts because I wanted there to be a little. None.

"But this is my fate," I mutter under my breath. "Everyone expected this. Just get to the training. Then you're going to be at home."

My eyes fall down to my hand. On my right fourth finger something draws my attention. It's bounded by a polished black ring. The rim of the ring is a dulled gold. I stumble up to the window where the spotlight of sun falls through. I clench my fist and roll it in the sun. Red veins running through the ring sparkle back at me. I can't stop myself from releasing a soft chuckle. My mouth widens against my will. I draw my hand up to clasp my mouth. My smile broadens still_. I'm going to be ready for the games. I'm going to win_.


	4. Chapter 4: The silver

I get out the car as soon as it arrives at the station. I don't know how much more I can take of Atticus. I think his arrogance is infecting me. He doesn't talk much, but when he does it is about how he can kill or how he is suited to the hunger games. _Do I really have to wait to the arena to kill this guy? _ Our escort follows us out the car and splits us up. She can tell we have a mutual hate. Well it's not exactly hard to establish it. I pick my ring off my right hand finger and onto my left. _If I'm going to do it properly…people would certainly know that it's my token if it's on my left. I want it that way. _Our escort attempts to break the silence with some small chat.

"My name is Aqua and I am your escort. I am expecting great things from you two. Now the train is on its way and so we just need to be patient."

"Surely it would be here waiting for us?" Atticus growls

"Is that because we are **_so _**important?" I ask

"Well there is that," he starts to explain. "But then aren't these events timed to ridiculous schedules?"

"Of course." Aqua replies

"Well then where is our train?" Atticus says. He slouches.

My fringe flutters and I instinctively throw my hands down to my dress hem. I push it down against my thighs so movement is eliminated. Wind blows thorough the train station and almost loosens my grip on my hem. Almost. I roll my head to face down. _It's here. It's here, it's here, it's here._ I hear a breath escape Atticus and so I roll my head back up. In front, a long stretched train hovers above the track. It has two floors or at least enough room for two. There are no breaks in the train. Even the windows appear to be part of the actual line of the train. It is literally just one long and sleek strand of silver which will take us to the Capitol. A mechanical release of air sounds and, as a consequence, an entrance into the train appears. I don't quite know why Atticus had become breathless. It's not like he was never aware of what the train was like. Perhaps he was not quite prepared for quality of the train. Or perhaps the reality had hit that this is actually happening. This is really going to happen. I can relate to that. All our life we have trained for this and now it's happening so quickly it almost feels as though if we were to blink, we'd miss the whole thing. In relation to our entire career this is so insignificant but in reality, this is the most important part. This **is **what our career is. _Why can't I get over that? _

We approach the train. My heart begins to thump. I hope it isn't nerves because I really can't deal with them right now. I hope it's adrenaline from being excited. I really hope it is. I look at Atticus and he isn't holding back in his emotions. He looks as though he's about to throw up any remnants of breakfast and last night's dinner. It makes me feel a bit better. At least I'm not the only one. Well If I seem braver then I can possibly have an edge over him. I swallow. Then I realise I swallowed to remove a thick lump from my throat. I shake my head and decide to undermine Atticus.

"Oh Atticus," I just about manage to speak without seeming weak. "Is someone a bit scared?"

His eyes widen. He doesn't look to meet my eyes but he clears his throat. He opens his mouth, probably to come back with some smart remark, but his mouth just remains open. Like a fish. I smirk then emerge a little giggle. His posture contracts ever so slightly and he draws his hands together to meet. _That's good. Undermine him. _

"That's enough Honoria." Aqua simply replies.

I draw my shoulders back and together in my feeble attempt to be the bigger person; which is hard seeing Atticus is built like a bull. I saunter up to the train entrance and hop into the silver train. I am stumped as soon as I enter. I have absolutely no idea what I'm meant to do. Or where to go. I don't want to touch anything in the fear that I will wreck it. Even the floor is spotless and sharp. Not even a smudge of dirt or perhaps a stray leaf. Aqua gets into the train and points at a door.

"Through there." She informs.

She points out a door that is right next to me. Atticus gets in as well and I remember I'm trying to be a bigger person. I stretch my hand out and touch the door. It slides left into the wall and I walk straight through the new entrance. The door leads into a cavernous room. I never expected that a train could do such a thing. Just as outside there are two floors to the train. The floor in front of my occupies a large area of living quarters. In the far corner there are the oscillating drinks and glasses. There is a small, well small in proportion, dinning table which Aqua informs me 'Is not the real dinning table. It's just there if you wanted to watch TV and eat in the living room'. I don't understand why they would need to do this though because the dinning room **also **has a TV. I am also not quite sure why I wouldn't eat in the sofa if I were to watch TV. Well I do; _manners_. In addition there is a table where a selection of snacks are (snacks in proportion to the Capitol) and centred in the room is a platform that is suspended of the ground. It is suspended by thin threads of wire that link up to the second floor of the train. I can't see whats up there in the second floor. All I can determine about the floor is that it doesn't touch any of the sides of the train. It appears just to float above our heads. I glance at Atticus. He too appears stunned by the train. Aqua claps her hands together. I jerk my body in surprise.

"Right," she starts. "Who wants to see the bedrooms?"

The comment reminds me that this is only **one **part of the train. I could just live in this part of the carriage. But then again, I should hardly be shocked by all this. This is exactly what I've trained for. This is exactly what I should of expected. Even if I never really expected all this.


	5. Chapter 5: Getting to know

My fingers spread out. They explore the infinite layers of silk and cotton. Rolling onto my side I encircle one finger with one layer. I rub my forefinger and thumb in the fabric. It starts off cold but then after a while it warms up.

"So do you like your room?" A masculine voice asks. I pull myself up by my abdomen area to spot Atticus standing in the door frame.

"Oh my god! I didn't see, hear you come in!" I shake my head and pull the layer over my head.

"I'm sorry," he replies, though we both know he isn't. "I forgot you can't have a man in your room."

"Boy." I correct. My head is starting to get hot under the covers already.

"What!" Is his reply is slightly louder and more enforced than I think he hoped for.

I chuckle. He clears his throat.

"Whatever." I think I was some form or some attempt at redeeming his reputation. I cock my head.

"You know," I start. "You aren't exactly the most friendly of people. That's not going to help you when you get to the Capitol."

He chuckles and runs his fingers through his hair. He steps further into the room and the door comes back out the wall behind him.

"Have you heard of acting?" He asks.

"Yes."

"I can put it on. Is not that hard. Do you honestly think the hunger games is based on honesty and truth?"

"I never said that," I say, shaking my head. "So what's your angle? How are you going to charm the Capitol?"

"I dunno. I guess charming flirt?" He suggests. I chuckle.

"Like Finnick?"

"I guess."

"Have you practiced? Are you good?" As soon as I finnish I instantly regret it. Now it's his turn to chuckle and mock.

"Eager much."

His chuckling turns into a soft playful laughter. He cocks his head from one side to the other. It looks as though he's checking me...for something. I'm confused as to what for though. _Oh right. He's acting now_. He continues to look at me and judge me but now walks forward as well until he reaches the foot of my bed. I draw my legs up to hug them. He sits down at the foot of the bed. His voice becomes low and seductive.

"Hey."

"Ok. You've proved your point."

He rolls onto his arms and pulls his legs up behind him in one smooth movement. Tension starts to build in my throat. He crawls up to me then moves to my left side. He crosses his legs and sits right next to me. He lingers in that position. Just siting, watching me. Goosebumps tickle at my skin. His hand reaches up and rests on the top of my arm. I look from his hand to eyes. He catches my eyes in his and creates a soft, twisted smile. My hand twitches. My breath becomes a more frequent acquaintance. He lets his hand drop slowly down my arm. My hand twitches again.

"I don't care what happens in the arena," he states, my hand draws itself inward "I care about now. With you."

I finally pluck courage to use my strength and meet him with something in return. My fist clenches tighter and my right arm tightens. It hooks round and clips his right cheekbone. He stumbles backward and falls off the bed in the process. I shuffle back into the bed and shake my fist.

"What was that for?" He sounds angry. His face emerges from the bed and he is back to normal. I think.

"I'm so sorry." I shake my head. I instinctively cradle my fist knowing too well the adrenaline will soon wear off.

"What was that for?" He repeats.

"I didn't...didn't realise how surreal it would be."

"Oh. Well I guess I should apologise-"

"No no," I rush. "You couldn't of known. He-you. It's believable. I'm sorry I underestimated you."

He looks at my shyly. His hand cups the place where I hit him.

"You think that...maybe I should downplay it."

"No. It's good. I guess believable wont come from downplaying it. Keep...it," I shake my head. "Now leave. That will need ice or looking after."

He looks at my hand. The one I used. Then he looks at the other and chuckles.

"Lucky it was your right hand." He remarks. I don't quite know what he means.

He walks out of my room. A sharp sting bounces throughout my fist. I suck through my teeth and look down to it. Then I realise what he meant. _My ring_.


	6. Chapter 6: Cheeks and history

I prepare. _Come on Honour. She's hardly going to do anything._ Taking in a breath I step up to the door and touch it. Every head in the room turns to see the now opened door and, consequently, me. Aqua straightens herself in a rush before strutting as fast as possible towards me.

"Is that some kind of joke? You could off seriously hurt him!" She begins, hurtling towards me.

I pop my head out from behind her body to see various heads, some I know and others clearly Avoxes, crowding around Atticus. He holds a dripping stuffed handkerchief to his cheekbone. I turn my head back to Aqua who now towers over me with some sort of judgement.

"It was an accident. I'm sorry." I finally answer.

"An accident?" She repeats blankly. "An accident! Oh my no. Things like these are not accidents. What did he do? What could he possibly of done to deserve you doing that!"

"Aqua please." A voice emerges out the rage.

The voice is low and certainly a man. It has a certain charm about it but it's clear it is hiding something. _A victor._

"Oh shut up! Did you ever have your district partner punch you?" She asked furiously.

"Not exactly..."

"Thank you!" She replies instantly. She looks at me in another form of judgment

"She drove a sword through my leg." The voice replies.

I remember who is talking. Five years back the games was won by a district two career at the age of eighteen- not exactly unusual. His name was- is Tacitus. It was somewhat of a spectacular. I remember it well because it made me even more determined for my career. The arena was a dystopian wasteland: crashed and fallen buildings, blocked up sewers, car catastrophes. Literally the most amazing games I have ever witnessed. Tacitus was a complete and utter mind messer. He somehow managed to home into every person's weakness, use it against them, and drive them insane. He ran the arena as though it was his kingdom and I admired him for it. One girl though, his district partner, was onto him. Not even Tacitus saw her angle. She too did suffer from insanity but she let it control her. It made her raved. It boiled down to the finale and they had a combat near the top of a skyscraper. She was vicious and it looked as though she had Tacitus. She had him lying on the ground half alive. She leant in to wish him farewell and he whispered something back to her. I'm not sure what he said and no one else is to day but it was enough. She turned to a unbroken window and propelled herself towards it, crashing through and so resulting in her falling to her death. Some say that he isn't a true career but I say he is. His motto was always that 'Words were his weapons. Sure I could use a sword, no problem, but no sword can let people decide they have no hope.'

Aqua is silenced by the remark. Everyone in the room is hushed at the memory of the 95th hunger games. Not even Tacitus dares talk about it. Just lets the memory hang. I decide this is ridiculous and speak up.

"I'm sorry about Atticus. It just sort of happened. I understand that there will be consequences just I hope for our sakes and those of Panem they aren't carried into the arena. Wouldn't enhance the games, in fact, I think it would weaken them."

"I will decide what punishment you get." Aqua growls. I don't think it was possible for an escort to not be encouraging. Then again, I did abuse a fellow tribute.

"Enough," It's Atticus' turn to speak out. "It's my fault. She didn't believe that I could do realistic acting and she was wrong. I think it brought on some memory when she was younger so really it's my fault."

I shake my head lightly at Atticus' confession. That's the first act he has done that isn't selfish. I'm starting to think that perhaps the punching forced dignity into his head.

"Are you sure?" Aqua asks, her teeth gritted. "You don't think she deserves some form of punishment?"

"No." Is his reply.

"Very well." She walks away from me and sits down in a chair. She attempts to hide her anger by rolling her lips in. I'm guessing its to stop her showing bared or gritted teeth. I look around the room and try and decide what to do next. The crowd around Atticus is growing weaker so I decide to go over and perhaps talk to Tacitus. As I walk towards them I hear starting to cough subtly. I choose to ignore. I arrive about two metres away from both of them.

"I'm sorry about your cheek. I didn't mean to do it. I underestimated your acting. I promise I won't do it again." The words seem fake and made up to me but apparently it's enough for Aqua to stop her occasional coughing.

"Never mind my cheek," Atticus adds. "What about your hand? It must of hurt."

"It stings but I'll live."

"You better live," Tacitus interferes. "I tell you, the Capitol are never impressed by a dead tribute before the arena."

His face looks serious and I look at Atticus who also looks serious. I look anxiously between both of them and then they both burst into fits of laughter. I don't understand. They continue to laugh and I stand awkwardly in dead space. Their fits slow down to occasional laughs and finally chuckles.

"You two seem quite aquatinted to each other." I state.

"What do expect? He's one of our mentors." Atticus chuckles

"Not like you need us though. Hey?" Tacitus prods Atticus with his elbow and they both exchange a failure of an attempt to hide their grinning. I grit my teeth and make the decision to retire to my room until dinner.


End file.
